Al fin
by cielphantomville
Summary: Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito.


Al fin

 **Resumen**

Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito.

 **Capitulo único. Quédate a mi lado**

La vista privilegiada de los palcos VIP del estadio donde se jugaba cada año las finales del torneo Futbol Frontera aun mantenían su suntuosidad; desde ahí podía verse perfectamente el campo de juego, con una sonrisa resplandeciente Shuuya asintió con la cabeza al comprobar una vez más que era el lugar perfecto para aquella propuesta que deseaba hacer.

El sito guardaba para él innumerables recuerdos, pues fue el campo en que jugando en el mismo equipo los vio ganar por primera vez el un torneo, y que los impulso a nivel mundial. Pero ahora sería el punto de partida para una nueva vida, porque si existía algo que los uniera aparte de ese grato sentimiento en su interior, era el futbol. En algún momento considero hacer su petición justo en el centro del campo, pero sería demasiado extraño, después de todo, la boda si pensaba hacerla utilizando la portería como altar.

Rio divertido por sus pensamientos. ¡Casarse! Sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono carmesí, ni él mismo se creía que en un par de minutos más estaría frente a esa persona. Ahora que podía dejar de ser Ishido Shuuji, era libre para poder hacer aquella petición que tanto tiempo tuvo que ser aplazada y que esperaba tuviera una respuesta afirmativa para por fin cerrar su historia con un felices por siempre.

Un final que casi desecho cuando supo que su amor de toda la vida ya no era libre, pero luego… ¡Dios! Irradio dicha, a pesar de no querer demostrarla, cuando supo de su rompimiento. Tenía una oportunidad y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

Goenji miro detenidamente la cajita negra en su mano, la hora de la cita ya pasaba por cinco minutos; dio un leve suspiro, debía recordarse que él no era puntual.

—Goenji-san. —El nombrado dio un leve salto en su lugar, no lo escucho llegar ni abrir la puerta.

Cuando se giró para ver de frente al muchacho aun tenia dibujada la sonrisa de tonto que no había podido quitarse del rostro desde que termino todo el asunto de Sector V.

—Toramaru. — Nombro al recién llegado en forma de saludo y el chico de ojos y cabellos azules lo miro expectante, sin saber el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar.

—Goenji-san usted. —Dijo tembloroso el joven, luego sus ojos repararon en la caja negra que sostenía el goleador de fuego —Eso es… —El aliento de Toramaru se le fue al darse cuenta de lo que representaba. —¿Eso es una sortija?

El anterior postulante para Seitei asintió aún más alegre si era posible. Con sutileza extendió la mano para que el peliazul pudiera verla mejor.

—Hoy es un día especial Toramaru. —El aire soñador no paso desapercibido para el nombrado, quien desde hacía bastante estaba enamorado de Shuuya Goenji. —Todo acabo, ya puedo gritar lo que calle por mucho tiempo, por temor a que alguien se enterara de lo que atesoro y lo usara en mi contra como paso con Yuka. Pero no más, ahora que Hibiki-san es el nuevo Seitei de Sector V, ya no hay nada que me detenga. —El rubio dio un paso al frente, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Goenji-san. — Susurro emocionado Toramaru.

Las mejillas del joven ardían ante tales palabras, era un sueño, debía serlo, con discreción pellizco uno de sus brazos, pero no, estaba completamente despierto. Lo que estaba pasando era real, su deseo mas anhelado se estaba volviendo realidad. Sonrió como nunca antes en su vida, dio un leve brinquito de felicidad y sin ceremonias se lanzo a los brazos del que siempre pensó su amor platónico.

—Goenji-san. —Fue lo único que atino a decir.

—Shuuya, lamento la tardanza. —La puerta de la sala en la que se encontraban fue abierta de un solo golpe, en la entra sin aceptar del todo la escena frente a sus ojos estaba Endo Mamoru. —Creo que llegue en mal momento. —Dijo el castaño bajando la mirada. —Espero no haber interrumpido nada, y… te veo luego Goenji. —De la misma forma en que llego, el castaño se marcho.

—No, espera Mamoru. —Grito el rubio, alejando de su cuerpo al otro chico para salir tras Endo.

—Goen… —Intento llamar Toramaru, lo que tuviera que decir nunca saldría de sus labios, el anterior delantero de Raimon había elegido a su antiguo capitán en lugar de a él, quien siempre se mantuvo a su lado.

[…]

—Mamoru, Endo, Endo te estoy hablando.

Goenji corría desesperadamente tras el castaño sin lograr darle del todo alcance, se notaba que hacia ejercicio a diario se lo decían esas piernas bien torneadas y ese traserito redondo marcado descaradamente por el pantalón; dio un suspiro, debía dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en detenerlo.

—Mamoru, quieres detenerte cinco minutos para que podamos hablar. —Ordeno tajantemente, era la única opción que le dejo.

Endo por fin paro de correr, la respiración la tenia agitada y los ojos vidriosos intentando contener el llanto. —Di lo que tengas que decir. —Pidió rápido, antes de que sus emociones le traicionara.

—Yo… te cite hoy aquí porque deseaba darte algo. —Goenji camino despacio, en ese momento el castaño le parecía una especie de animalito herido que en cualquier momento intentaría defenderse logrando solo lastimarse más.

—¿Qué? ¿Una invitación para tu boda? —Soltó sarcástico, sus propias palabras clavándosele en el alma.

—Bueno, si dices que sí a mi propuesta, no tendría por qué darte una, serian muchas para que las repartieras como tú quisieras.

—No quiero ser tu padrino. —Meneo la cabeza ligeramente, las primeras lágrimas ya comenzaban a surgir sin su consentimiento.

—¿El padrino? ¿No te gustaría ser el novio?

Endo levanto la cabeza, aun estaba de espaldas, su corazón latía con fuerza, ¿había escuchado bien?

—Endo Mamoru, me arias el hombre más feliz de la tierra, no, del universo, si aceptas casarte conmigo. —Shuuya recitaba esas dulces palabras mientras se colocaba de frente al castaño, ponía una rodilla en el suelo y extendía la sortija que el mismo había mando hacer.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Pregunto Endo observando embobado que el diamante en la argolla tenía forma de balón de futbol. —¿Pero y Toramaru?

Goenji comenzó a carcajearse al grado de tener que sujetarse el estómago, desde niños Endo siempre encontraba la forma de hacer preguntas estúpidas. Lo tenía ahí, arrodillado frente a su persona, con un anillo de compromiso y aun preguntaba. Shuuya meneo la cabeza negativamente, el castaño nunca cambiaria y él agradecía eso, amaba esas pequeñeces que hacían a Endo Mamoru tan especial, su inocencia, su entereza, fortaleza, bondad y hasta su falta total de malicia.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios se puso en pie, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del que esperaba pronto fuera su esposo, para contestar.

—Solo le estaba mostrando el anillo, y un abrazo de felicitación es algo normal. Si aceptas ser mi esposo, tendrás que soportar que muchos me den felicitaciones efusivas, después de todo me convertiré en el hombre más envidiado por tenerte a ti. —Suspiro. —Lo pediré solo una vez más. — y sacando ventaja tomo al castaño por la cintura para acercarlo aun más y susurrarle al oído. —Cásate conmigo.

Endo no dijo nada, simplemente unió sus labios con los de su amigo de la infancia, con los de su delantero estrella, con los de su persona predilecta, con los de su eterno amor. Porque para Endo Mamoru fue amor a primera vista.

Incluso aun llorando su ausencia, cuando dejo el equipo o cuando descubrió que el malo del cuento era Goenji, el portero creía firmemente que estaban destinados a volverse a encontrar, porque eran la combinación perfecta. **"Yo protejo y tu atacas, juntos somos invencibles"**. Ese siempre fue su lema.

Sus mejillas ardían y su cuerpo vibro cuando sus miradas se encontraron tras terminar aquel beso arrebatador y emotivo.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí, o quieres pensarlo un poco? —Se mofo el rubio, Endo enrojeció hasta las orejas. En ese preciso instante todo era perfecto dentro de su pequeña burbuja.

Fin.

Opiniones, tomatazos, reclamos, aclaraciones…

Todo a la Procuraduría Federal del Consumidor (PROFECO) TEL: 51661111

Jajajajaja dudo que ahí sepan siquiera de lo que va el asunto, asi que mejor dejen comentario.

Atte. Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
